Flowers for Bluebell
by shnuffeluv
Summary: Flowers for Algernon AU Sherlock is a "mentally challenged" adult who's part of an experiment to make him smart. Will they succeed in the experiment, or will Sherlock wind up worse for wear? Thought about it, decided to keep it just an AU since there aren't any people crossing over from the book, just role swaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...this is my Flowers for Algernon AU I've been thinking about. It might not always be completely accurate, but hey, considering how hard it is to find enough characters for the different people I have to fill in the book, I think it'll wind up being pretty good. Here is a basic list of what I have for characters right now:**

**Charlie- Sherlock**

**Bert- John**

**Alice (Ms. Kinnian)- Molly**

**Nemur- Mycroft**

**Strauss- Lestrade**

**Algernon- Bluebell**

**Frank and Joe– Donovan**

**Gimpy- Jim**

**Mr. Donner- Anderson**

* * *

**progris report 1- may 2**

I dont no what to say rite now but Mycroft says I hafta rite wat I think and feel from now on when I can. He says its part of the expermen he and Lestrade are doin. So I asked what to rite since I dint no. He sayd to say Im part of an experemen to make dum pepol smart and then to rite anythin else I thought. I ges Ill say I have a job at Barts Hospital and have my frends Donovan Jim and my bos Anderson and I go to ms. Hoopers nite clases evry week to try and get smart. Sinse thers nothing els I can think of I gues Ill stop now.

sincirly,

Sherlock Holmes

* * *

**progris report 2 – may 3**

Today I met a man namd John. He gave me a test to see if I coud be mor use in the expermen. He showd me som papers with ink on them and askd if I coud see any picturs in the ink. I sayd that I sawd spilld ink. He askd yes I know but anythin else but as hard as I stard I coud only see spilld ink. John saw I was gettn angry an sayed that I need magnation to see picturs and to try to think hard. I thot and thot and sayed I saw somone spil ink on wite cards. John sihed and put the cards away and left. I think I didnt do good.

* * *

**third progris report**

**may 4- **Lestrade and Mycroft said that ms. Hooper had recmended me for the expermen cause I wanted to lern so much. Mycroft asked me why I wanted to lern so much and I sayd my mum always wantd me to be smart and I wantd her to be happy with me and I wantd to be smart too but its so hard to be smart. Lestrade rote somthin that I think I sayd and Mycroft sayd that it might not werk lik they want and I might not be smart forevr. I sayd I dont care cause I just want to be smart. Lestrade sayd that they needed my famly to giv purmishun for the operashun. Mycroft sayd something to Lestrade and it lookd like they were fiteing about famlyal atachment but then they agreed on something and turnd bak to me. I hope I dont have to rite many progris reports cause it makes me tird and then Jim yells at me cause I do something rong. But hes still nice to me cause hes my frend. I bet hed be really surprized if I got smart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SH Ships Sherlock- Yay! You're reading another one of my fics! I will be keeping this as just an AU, and I'm probably going to make this differ a lot from the book later on, just my laziness and my own ideas, (plus trying to deal with all the different characters from the show's personalities compared to the personalities in the book.) Hopefully that won't stop you from reading though, but I'll be filling empty spaces left by Spark-notes with my own ideas and memory, so...yeah...**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**progris report 4-**

I had to tak another test today. This time I was tak to a difrent room and I hopd John would be there, but it was some lady I dint no. She tol me to sit don and I did. She sayd I was gonna take a difrent test today and I was eksitd cause I thot I coud do beter then befor. She showd me picturs of pepul and told me to mak storys about them. I sayd to her I coudnt make lies about people and I didnt no these pepul enuff to tell about them anyway. She startd to get mad so I sayd that Dad usd to hit me when I lyed, and to pleas not hit me. She just sitted ther for a bit, then sayd Im not gonna hit you Sherlock. I jus want you to talk about the pepul. I sayd I cant cos I dont even no who they are. She got relly mad then but she just left. I think I didnt do well on that test eethur.

Then John cam in. I waz happy to see somone I new. He took me into what he called a labotoree. Ther were monkeys and mise and birds and even a rabbit. John saw me lookin at the rabbit and let me petted it. It felt really soft. Then John sayd this rabbit had the operushin that Mycroft and Lestrade wantd to do on me. He walkd over to somethin he called an...an amazed no a maze. He sayd the rabbits name was Bluebell and she was very good at doin the maze. He put Bluebell in and whadda you no she startd hoppin thru it and made it to the end really fast. Then John moved the maze wals and gave me a papur with the eggsact maze on it. Then he sayd me and Bluebell wer gonna race. Bluebell winned. Then agin, then agin. John stoppd cos he thot I waz gonna get mad. I just askd if I could give Bluebell a treat fer bein so smart. John sayd no, cos she had to solve speshul problems for her food. I dint lik it. I woudnt wanna slove a problem jus to eat. But mabe thats just cos Im not smart lik Bluebell or John.

**progris report 5-**

**may 5**

They finnaly desidead to let me be part of the operushin even if Mycroft has familee asocsishun whatevr that meens. I herd Mycroft sayin he waz wurreed Id get sick from my eye-Q going up so much. But Lestrade sayd I had good motuvashun and they mite not find somone lik me agin. John trys to get a wurd in but coudnt. Finnaly Mycroft came out to talk to me. He sayd the poseedure mite not be permanent Sherlock. I sayd I no but I stil wanna be smart. Then he sayd something that sowndud familier. I worry about you constantly. I askd him wher he herd that. He lookd confused. I sayd that I rember heering it somwere but I dont no were and he mustve herd it somewere cos how els coud he no bout it and he held his hand up to stop me. Im glad you remebr that Sherlock he sayd I only told you that evry nite when we were kids.

I was confused.

Then Mycroft sayd so are you okay with not be smart for long and maybe being dummer than when we startd. I sayd Ill try my hardest Myc. Mycroft smild at me then walked into his office.

Im reddy to get smart so I can no why he smild.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mr. Bill- If you take another look at my first AN, you'll see that Moriarty is already in here, as Gimpy.**

**SH Ships Sherlock- Yeah, I'm continuing. The formatting is going to be crazy, because SparkNotes' formatting doesn't let me see each date, and I only had Flowers for Algernon as a library book, so this might actually go really fast. Thanks for wanting me to get more 50+ review stories, but I have the feeling this one will not be one of them. Maybe my sequel to "I'm the KidLock," on the other hand...**

**But, I do have more to post! So...yep!**

**progres report 6-may 7**

Im stuck wating for the operishun so I desided to rite. I wantd to eat somthin but when I askd the nurs sayd that that cud get me sick so I cudnt. I got lotsve pepol who cam to vist me and even ms. Hooper came to wish me luk. I sayd I wuldnt need luk, cos luk was silly. She smild an sayd she was just wurreed. I told her dont be cos if this werks Ill be smart an if it dusent then at least nothing badll happen. She smild agin and sayd good luck agin and left befor I cud tell her agin that luk was silly. I can hrdly wait for the operishun so I can be smart lik other pepol and maybe even beat Bluebell. Itd be nis if I cud beat Bluebell.

**PROGRESS REPORT 7- MAY 10**

I askd the nurse how to spell PROGRESS REPORT today so I cud get it rite on the papur. The operishun happnd 3 daiz ago but I don feel any difrent. I went to the room and ther was a table in the middl of it an windows on one wall. It lookd lik itd be a show. I didnt think itd be a show. Lestrade told me to lay on the table and I did and then he told me to breth into a tube. The air tasted funny and the next thing I knew I waz wakin up on the table. I askd him if he was gonna start and he sayd he just finished. Then they tuk me bak to the room. The nurs sayd she didnt like what Mycroft and Lestrade were doing she sayd something about me bein dum for a reason. I sayd cos I fell down stairs when I was a kid. She sayd she still didnt like it and the next day ther was a new nurse. I askd her wher the old nurse was and she sayd she qwit. Later ms. Hooper cam in. I told her I wasnt sure the operishun workd. She sayd if anyon cud mak it work I cud and I just had to wait. I sayd I hat waiting. She laffed. I know Sherlock she sayd you never likd coming early to class and havin to wait for everyon else.

I still dont think it workd.


End file.
